Ana Lucia
by TigerSpecsWIn
Summary: This was a collaborative narrative with my class mate. It a sort of fanfiction it only follows the basic principles of bending and that's about it. This is just the first chapter, so tell me if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

The warm Caribbean air blasted into the Ana Lucia's sails. The bright, clear, teal water glistened below her. It was hot, but not unbearably so. Captain Skipper gazed across Mushu, the figure head. As far as he could tell the weather was clear, the sky was safe. However any good captain knows that the weather can change in the blink of an eye. For example, there was an asteroid landing advisory on the news that morning. The Ana Lucia is not your ordinary pirate ship; she is a flying tri-masted sloop, propelled by magic. Her mission is to fly to the hidden island of Guanafooshinee(Gua-na-foo-shi-nee). The ghost of Skip's, too-many-greats-to-count grandfather, the self-proclaimed, amazing, great, terrific pirate, Captain Fredric, is guiding them to the grand treasure he buried so many centuries ago.

"One of these days, you're going to fall off if you keep sitting up there." The captain was perched on Mushu's neck, which happened to hang over the water hundreds of meters below. Skip looked over to see Serena, the ship's navigator/look out. She had an easy grin decorating her face.

"By the way, Danny's freaking out because a couple of flying fish hit him in the face and Fia's trying to catch one for dinner. Let's hope she doesn't start something on fire this time," Serena said, seriously concerned of whether or not the engineer would burn down the whole ship.

"I've never fallen off before. Besides even if I had, I know you would save me," Skip said with a smirk and motioned for Serena to come closer to him.

"You have too much faith in me, Ian," she smiled, "and I can't go over there! I have no balance I would fall and drown."

"No you wouldn't you're a water bender. It would just be ironic if you did," Skip said as he hopped on to the deck. Serena and Skip strode over to the galley where Fia's blue fire bending was threatening the survival of all wood on the ship, which was basically everything.

"Should we stop her?" Serena questioned

"If she sets anything on fire, you can put it out," Skip said

"Yeah, but I'm not even supposed to be down here. I should be up there," she gestured to the crow's nest.

"But I prefer you down here so much more," he said with his best pouty face.

"Yeah I know," she said, "but if I don't do my job, we'll never beat the Jolly Roger!" The Jolly Roger was the Ana Lucia's rival ship looking to steal Captain Fredric's grand treasure. Skip sighed and said,

"Fine I'll stop the crazed fire monster this time, but you owe me," he added playfully. And with that he stepped into the galley. The dining room was in chaos. About three or four flying fish where circling the room as Fia chased them shouting with a wrench in one hand and a blaze of cobalt flames in the other. Danny was in the corner with a broom swatting at the fish as they floated past. Russell was sleeping peacefully at

the large rectangular maple table in the middle of the room, his duel swords dangling from his hip.

"Maybe you should try using something more practical," Skip remarked as he grabbed a knife and stabbed a fish in the side. He held up the knife, "Much more effective than a broom or a wrench."

"Shut! Up! It's all I had on hand and I didn't want to damage the flesh; it's very delicate meat!" Fia yelled, her usual short tempered self. Danny sighed in the corner as if something that was going to kill him had just lost its way.

Danny was the low-man-on-the-totem pole, but he wasn't treated much differently. He simply had no other talents besides air bending and maybe assistant engineer.

Russell sat up groggily.

"Hey!" he shouted as Fluffy, the ship's pet dragon, jumped down from the rafters on to the back of his head; he was extremely afraid of fish if any kind. The little dragon squeaked and flew down to the slick wood floor.

"Dang it, Fluffy!" Russell grumbled, rubbing his face, searching for splinters from the recent impact with the wood table. Fia grabbed the knife from Skip's hand and walked to the counter where an array of frying pans, knives, and other kitchen utensils lay. On her way, she smacked the back of Russell's head with her free hand.

"It's your own darn fault, stupid! You should sleep in your bed not on the table!" Fia snapped at him.

"But my room's so far away," he whined teasingly, deliberately making Fia angrier.

"Russell, get outta here! I don't want anybody burning to death," Skip ordered as Fia glared intensely at Russell from her nest of hot, heavy and sharp objects.


	2. Chapter 2

"Skip!" Serena's voice carried into the galley. She sounded a little scared.

Skip rushed out of the galley and met her on the deck near the center mast. He took Serena by the hands.  
"What's wrong?" he demanded, seeing the worried look in Serena's aqua blue eyes. He instinctively checked her over for wounds. Serena lowered her voice as she blushed,

"I'm fine, Ian," she glanced nervously behind her towards the bow. A similar flying ship floated toward them head on, its gray wings slowly beating. The dark wood of the railing met with the bow where a dark angel sprouted her wings pointed to ether side of her.

"The Jolly Roger," Skip spat his voice cold and not mocking as usual.

"Let me outta here, RUSS! Let me beat some sense into those traitors!" Fia roared her gold eyes blazing as bright as the sun on the hottest day in the Sahara desert. Russell blocked the door way to the deck as Danny held Fia back by her shoulders as she pushed against Russell. Surprisingly enough, even if Fia was quite a bit smaller than both of them, it took them both to restrict her in her rage. She glared at Russell, eyes glinting.

"Russ, what did I tell you about holding me back!" she growled through a clenched jaw.

"You only want to go out there because Serena's out there, but Serena can take care of herself, and if anything did happen, Skip's out there," Russell said mildly; he rarely seemed very angry, he was always calm, quiet and composed

"That's not the only reason and you know what the other is Russ! Let! ME! THROUGH!" Fia roared in so much rage and anger that her already warm skin began to burn Danny and Russell where they were touching her.

"Why am I not surprised that you lousy lot are after the treasure too?" All eyes turned towards the interloper. Fia's eyes burned brighter, yet, at the sight of him, while Skip's green eyes turned hard and cold as stone.

"What do you want Ethan?" he spat.

"Let! ME! OUT!" Fia screamed from the galley finally breaking free of the blockade. Fia burst toward the rival ship's captain. The tails of the tight red bandana on her head streamed with her dark brown hair behind her as she jumped into the air, a flaming fist poised to land right on the intruder's cheek. Right before the impact, he grabbed her fist blocking the cobalt flames with his own crimson ones.

"It's so like you to lose your temper, Fia," he said with a patronizing grin.

"You traitor! Ethan don't you mock me, you jerk!" Fia yelled her rage boiling over. She threw her free fist at him; this time pegging him right in the nose. It instantly began to bleed.

"I guess this will ruin our resemblance," Ethan joked wiping his nose. The two did look extremely alike.

"I never looked like you!" Fia said nearly crying in pure fury, "I was never like you… you traitor!"

"Aww, you can't help it, little Fia. We are twins after all." he laughed, his gold eyes glittering like baneful gems.


End file.
